On a server-based collaborative word processor a document currently being editing is not stored on a local machine, but rather is stored on a server, such as on a secure server. This allows a user, such as an author or reader, to access the document from any server connection. In this environment, it is often desirable to work on the document off-line; however, this may result in multiple versions of the document.